Always Beside You
by FandomChanger
Summary: Small drabbles of events that happen throughout the MomAqua Au.
1. Protector

**A/N:** Hello again! It's been a while since I finished _An Unbreakable Connection_ and through that time I've been working on and off again on some drabbles that go with the story. Not all of these will be as long but each one will showcase some events that happened in the universe, whether it's before, during, or after the story. I have some planned out and will be writing them as time goes by but I am open to suggestions if any of you have any!

Summary: Being inside Sora's heart was one thing, not being able to talk to him was another. Ventus struggles with both.

* * *

It was agony not being able to speak out to him. If he could just say one sentence, it would have set Sora on the right track. At least he was making him remember little by little.

Ven used his connection with the boy to spur memories of the past, anything he could think of, he made sure Sora could see it. They may have appeared blurry to him, but the message was there. It was small, but each small thing would lead up to the big moment.

Ven was grateful that Sora looked into them. He could have easily excused them as nonsense dreams, but true to his nature, he listened to his heart and stored those memories. He would sometimes get frustrated when he couldn't understand them and Ventus would wish more than anything to be able to tell him. On one hand, Sora would understand and go out searching, on the other hand…

…well, he just hoped it would connect his heart to Aqua, and she wouldn't have to worry about whether he was alive or not.

 _"Don't worry Aqua, I'll protect him."_

 _~[***]~_

If his friends, or anyone for that matter, saw him right now, they would think he went crazy. Yet, Sora didn't seem to care so Ven just kept going.

Over the years he had progressively been getting better at calling out to Sora, and after the recent events of the Mark of Mastery exam, the timing couldn't have been better.

Sora heard him, and Ven was elated.

He wanted nothing more than to tell him about Aqua, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was never sure why, but he concluded that maybe it would be better if Aqua was the one to tell him herself. The least he could do now is be there for Sora and give him clues.

Even if it seemed as if the boy was talking to himself.

"Blue huh."

 _"Yeah, it's an important color."_

"How's that?"

 _"Well, a lot of the important people in your life have some shade of blue in their appearance."_

"That's….actually true. Huh, never realized that."

 _"Right? Your eyes are blue too, kinda reminds me of someone, I think she also had blue hair but I can't seem to remember who."_

"I'm sure you'll remember her soon."

 _"Hm, yeah."_

Ven drifted back into Sora's heart, his voice becoming a faint whisper.

 _"I hope you remember her too."_


	2. More Than Enough

A/N: I have way too many ideas and don't know where to start

 **ArchyItheVilRose:** I do have a concept for a Terra centric drabble, all of these will vary in character perspectives and settings.

Summary: Being failed for something he had no control over? Of course she's upset.

* * *

"Have you seen Mom?"

"Huh?"

"Aqua."

"Oh, she went up to the Master's study, is everything okay? She seemed upset."

"Oh no…"

The others watched as Sora's face quickly shifted into one of concern as he rushed towards the door and ran up the stairs.

"Mom! Wait!"

The others exchanged glances as confusion settled between them. Kairi walked towards the door and peered up to where Sora ran before turning back around, "What's going on?"

Everyone else could only shrug.

 _~ [***] ~_

"This isn't about the results anymore Master, this is more about the fact that he was being cornered by Xehanort, our greatest enemy, and you didn't send any help and continued with the ridiculous test."

"Aqua…"

"After everything he's endured, everything he's seen, and everything he's done, he shouldn't have had to-!"

Aqua was cut off from her rant when the door flung open and Sora ran to her side.

"Mom wait," he panted, trying to catch his breath, "really it's okay."

She wasn't very convinced, "Sora…"

He shook his head and gave her a gentle smile, "I'm serious, I don't need a title to prove my worth. Helping people in need is enough for me. Besides, I'm safe and here now, there's no need to worry."

Aqua gently cupped his face, "Sora you say that now but we all know what Xehanort is capable of. I don't care about the title, what I care about is the fact that you were in danger and were extremely close to being taken away."

Sora gazed up at her with understanding eyes and moved forward to hug her, to which she returned the embrace.

"I know you're scared," Sora spoke up, "but it's no ones fault. Everything that's happened is all because of Xehanort. All we can do now is prepare ourselves and be ready to stop him."

Aqua sighed and pulled back, resting her hands on his shoulders, "Just promise me that you'll be careful, okay?"

Sora nodded and she smiled before kissing his forehead and slightly ruffling his hair.

"Sora, why don't you go down to the kitchen, I'll be with you in a moment."

"Okay," he replied.

Before turning to the door, Sora hugged her again. A small laugh escaped her as they rocked back and forth. He quickly kissed her on the cheek before heading out.

"Love you!"

"Love you too."

As the door closed, Aqua let out a sigh and turned back to the Masters' desk with her head bowed.

"I'm so sorry Master Yen Sid, I just can't seem to hold myself in check when it comes to Sora's safety. I know I have to learn how to if we're going to fight against Xehanort."

"In time Aqua, I know how long it's been for you; but remember, it would be wise to not focus too much on the past. What's happened has happened, and we can only work on current issues."

Aqua raised her head and nodded, "Of course, I'll do all that I can."

As Master Yen Sid nodded, Aqua gave one final bow before walking towards the door.

"Aqua."

Her hand rested on the handle as she looked back.

"Yes?"

"You are true to your heart, and although you have been separated from Sora for over a decade, everything he knows and believes in is still from you. It may not be in my place to say this, but do be careful with him. I have no doubt that he'll do whatever it takes to do the right thing. Even at his own expense."

Her grip on the handle tightened, "Don't worry Master, I'll make sure he never comes close to my mistakes."

 _But if he is like me, then I'm not sure I can hold that promise._


	3. Relived Nightmare

A/N: Oh boy this came out a heck of a lot longer than I thought ._. Oh well, I had fun writing it!

 **Chirithy564:** Thank you! Glad to see you again, I hope you enjoy these drabbles!

 **ArchyItheVilRose:** ~ You never know :) ~

 **Jakob Silverheart:** I totally understand about the amount of MomAqua stuff, I've probably searched the entire internet and eventually decided to make content for it myself. Glad to have you here, I hope you enjoy!

Summary: It happened such a long time ago, and although he never fully remembered it, it still haunted him

* * *

The halls were dark, the moonlight being the only source of light as it shined through the windows. The air was silent, everyone inside the Mysterious Tower asleep.

Aqua opened her eyes, sleep being slowly forgotten, as worry started to overcome her. She placed a hand over her heart, slightly confused as the worry grew. She sat up from the bed and looked to her side to see it empty. The covers were tossed over, the person having left.

Aqua frowned, pulled the covers off her, turned on the light from the lamp by the bedside, and looked around to see the room empty. Sighing, she stood up, grabbed a blanket, and walked to the door and out into the hallway.

Not really knowing where to go, she followed her heart and found herself at the door leading outside the tower. She pushed the door open slightly and peered out. At the bottom of the steps, was Sora.

Quietly, Aqua walked out and closed the door behind her, before gently going down the steps until she was behind him.

Aqua called out to him softly, "Sora?"

Sora jumped slightly and turned his head back to see Aqua with a concerned expression, "Mom? Sorry, did I wake you?"

Aqua shook her head, a small laugh escaping her, "No, call it mother's intuition. I guess Terra and Ven were right about me having it."

Sora let out a small laugh before going silent. Aqua sat down next him, draping the blanket she had brought over both of them.

He gave her a grateful smile before clearing his throat and then rested his head onto her shoulder, "Um, you know how I would tell you about anything that I remembered?"

Aqua nodded and wrapped an arm around him, "Is that why you're out here? Did you dream about something?"

Sora nodded and let out a nervous laugh, "Something like that."

Aqua waited patiently, feeling Sora's hesitance in speaking more. He directed his gaze up to the stars.

"There's….this big room," he starts, "I see you, and a few other people talking. I'm on the floor, doing something. I think I'm drawing."

He closes his eyes, eyebrows scrunched, as he concentrates, "Things happen fast, and then we're in a room. You say something about danger outside and then tell me to stay in that room for safety; and then you leave."

Focused on recalling his dream, Sora doesn't feel Aqua tense up. She realizes what he's describing, the same day she still has nightmares about.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one.

Aqua listened as Sora continued, wanting to hear what happened on his end.

"Chi's there," Aqua smiles at the mention of the plush toy, " We're playing, messing around. Then… "

Sora curls into her, slightly shivering, "I see this….haze. It's like, a dark shadow, and then everything goes dark."

She never did find the culprit.

"I hear you screaming for me, but I can't find you. I only barely see a glimpse of you before darkness covers you. Then, every time, I just wake up shaking, my face wet from crying. I..I'm not sure what it means though."

Aqua pulled him into a hug, "Nothing much now, but back then, it meant a lot."

Sora pulled back, confusion in his eyes,"What do you mean? Is it real?"

Aqua bit her bottom lip and sighed. She stood up from the steps and walked out onto the field. Sora held the blanket close to him, "Mom?"

This spot was similar. Less steps than the Land of Departure, but overall the same in layout.

"It was like this," Aqua spoke, barely above a whisper, "darkness had spread to our home. We planned to fight it out, drive the darkness away, but we weren't sure if we would be successful."

Sora remained seated on the steps, listening intently as Aqua stared up at the stars.

"The other people in your dream, they were Master Eraqus, Terra, and Ven," Sora clutched at his chest, "they were basically family."

She turned to him, "They helped me take care of you and loved you just as much. To keep you safe, I decided to leave you in our room; I left to go help the others."

Sora saw her hands clench at her sides, "At some point, someone snuck in. I was too busy fighting to pay attention. When I finally noticed the door open, it was too late."

Sora stood up from where he was seated, "Is that…..when I was taken away?"

Aqua nodded, her back still to him, as tears formed in her eyes, threatening to spill. She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I could have been attacked, our world could have drowned in darkness, but in that moment, it didn't matter to me. All I cared about was your safety."

Sora quietly walked towards her as she continued, "Seeing you struggling, crying, calling out for me, I knew I had failed. I never managed to find the one responsible, I'm not even sure what I would do if I did."

A hand grabbed her arm and stopped her from continuing. Aqua faced her side to see Sora with a small smile. He brought his hand down to hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze before gazing up at the stars.

"You did everything you could," he spoke softly, "there was no way you could have known what was going to happen. Even after all these years, you never gave up. Even after being stuck in the realm of darkness, you never lost hope."

Sora turned back to her, eyes glistening with tears and a wide smile on his face, "And now you're here. We're together again, and we can make up for lost time."

Aqua smiled back, her heart warm, "Do you know what one good thing came out of all this?"

Sora tilted his head, "No, what?"

Aqua turned towards the tower, "Despite it being the worst moment for me," she turned back to him, "it was the best moment for the universe."

Sora remained confused before his keyblade appeared in his hand, startling him. He held it out in from of him as Aqua reached over and clasped her hands around the hand he had on the handle.

"You were chosen to help the worlds, you've connected with so many people, you've saved your friends and so many more," Aqua explained, "it was agony for me, but other people needed you and I've seen how greatly you have affected them. Sora, I really can't express how proud I am of you and how lucky I am to be able to call you my son."

Sora stared back at her speechless. His keyblade disappeared as he blushed in embarrassment. He rubbed his arm, a small nervous smile on his face,"Mom…"

Aqua laughed and pulled him into a hug, to which he returned.

"Everything is okay now," she spoke, "it's all in the past. Let's just focus on the present."

Sora hummed in agreement. He pulled back, mouth open to say something, when a yawn escaped him.

Aqua giggled as he rubbed his eyes, "But for now, let's go back to sleep."

The boy nodded, and Aqua guided him back inside.


	4. Failed Him

A/N: Whoops, I meant to write for another idea but I ended up writing this one. Uh...*cough* I'll try to have the next one be happy ._.;

 **Jakob Silverheart:** I do want to write about the progress in Sora remembering his past, it really just depends on what my mind wants to write about. I tend to start on one drabble before I get ideas on another and end up writing for that one instead. It's kinda what happened with this one.

 **ArchyltheVilRose:** A future drabble centers around that~

 **Chirithy564:** Oh gosh I'm blushing, thank you for your kind words! :D

 **Guest:** A great suggestion thank you! I'll definitely add it to my list c:

Summary: She really believed it.

* * *

" _You said you would always be by his side."_

"I will be."

" _It's your fault he was taken."_

"I couldn't have known-!"

" _He's suffering because of you."_

"No…"

" _You failed in protecting the worlds so now he has to do the work for you. All that pain, it's all your_ _ **fault**_ _."_

Aqua collapsed to her knees as the mirrors continued to circle around her. Her hands were gripping at her hair, her breathing heavy as the words flooded into her mind.

 _Your fault._

She shook her head, not allowing herself to listen. She had always been told by others that it wasn't her fault, but there was always a part of her that didn't believe them. She wasn't going to let that part of her grow.

 _Your fault._

Aqua narrowed her eyes, ready to retort back, only to have the words taken away from her when she looked up.

"S-Sora?"

The mirrors scattered away as he walked forward. Before her wasn't the little boy that she had been raising, but now a young man that had endured and faced a lot more than most.

 _It's your fault._

Shaking her head, Aqua ran up and reached for his hands, intending to hold them between hers.

"Sora I-!"

To her surprise, her hands phased right through him, causing small particles of light to fly apart.

She gasped and quickly pulled back, the particles moving back to their previous position. Hesitantly, she reached out again to see her hand pass through his chest and received the same results.

 _He's not here._

Aqua let out a sob. The vision of her son only stared back at her.

"Please."

Having no control, she continuously tried to grab at him, desperate to hold him again. Eventually, she attempted to hug him, only for her to phase through him, breaking the vision apart, and collapsed back onto her knees, her arms wrapping around herself instead.

 _He's gone._

Tears streamed down her cheeks.

 _It's all your fault._

"My fault."

 _Your fault._

"It's all my fault."


	5. Recall and Know

A/N: Omigosh, sorry guys, I've really wanted to write and upload for this story for a long time now but school has been extra hectic these past few weeks. However, I'm almost done so I'm going to have more time to dedicate to writing some time later.

It's not much, and I would really like to have more, but here's a small poem I wrote.

~Enjoy!~

* * *

Countless struggles one must endure

For moments like this could slip away.

You can never be sure

On how much can change in one day.

Searching every path, every world, every heart,

Each second is too long, every mistake sets me back.

The last thing I wanted, and what I cannot bare anymore, is being apart

Because with you I had it all, and now that you're gone, I see what I lack.

Hearing that you are following in my steps shakes me to my core

There are too many dangers, too many possibilities.

You've done enough for them all, you don't need to do more

What I've gone through, What I've done, I don't want you to go through those same tragedies.

You always knew how to touch the hearts of others with a smile rivaling the sun

Know this forever, I will always love you and be proud to call you my son.


	6. Her Other Side

A/N: Woo, managed to finish this. I only have a few more weeks of school to deal with but I'm going to try to write a bit for any idea that I want to get out.

~Enjoy!~

Summary: She was the most open with him

* * *

Eraqus walked down the hallway as laughter echoed out from a room into the corridor. Approaching the room with the source of noise, Eraqus peered in to see Aqua sitting on the floor with a one-year old Sora seated in front of her.

A number of pillows were placed around him to keep him seated upright and Aqua had her hands covering her face. A little worried, Eraqus thought to approach her and ask if she was okay when she took her hands off her face and beamed at Sora.

"Peek-a-boo!"

The little boy erupted into a fit of giggles and Eraqus smiled at the sight. Aqua repeated the process a few more times before scooping Sora into her arms, standing up, and then twirling around the room.

Eraqus chuckled, and after casting one last glance at the two, headed back to the main chamber.

 _~ [***] ~_

The first thing Terra noticed was the absence of pillows and cushions from the furniture.

The second thing he noticed was the blanket chasing the now two-year old Sora.

Blanket… chasing?

Terra stood in his spot by the entrance and blinked in confusion. Almost immediately, the blanket dropped down and wrapped around Sora as the little boy was lifted off of the ground. Terra watched in astonishment as Aqua bounced the now bundled up Sora in her arms.

"I've caught you now my little prince! You're coming back to the fort!" Aqua proclaimed.

Her son laughed and wiggled within the blanket, "No, go free!"

Aqua giggled as she walked towards a pile of pillows and blankets. Guess he now knew where the pillows went.

Sora pushed himself further into her embrace, "No! Fluffy go sleep!"

Aqua held him tightly as she turned on her heel and fell backwards onto the pile of pillows with a cheer. The mixed laughter of the woman and her son filled the air as Terra shook his head in amusement and left to continue his training.

 _~[***]~_

"Do you ever feel like Aqua is a completely different person when she's with Sora?"

"What makes you say that?"

Terra shrugged as he and Ven walked down a hallway in search of their friend,"It's like she's more at ease, almost even to your level of goofiness."

Ven crossed his arms with a teasing glare,"Well thank you for the compliment but we're talking about Aqua remember? The one who freaks out if Sora gets anywhere close to any set of stairs in fear of him falling down? The same one who constantly establishes rules and safety procedures? That Aqua?"

Terra sighed," Yes that Aqua. The same one who whenever alone with Sora, lowers her barriers and plays with him as if she was a little kid. It's like he brings a whole new side out of her, a side that we've never seen."

"So-!"

Ven was cut off when the sound of laughter echoed around them. Terra walked forward a bit and gestured to Aqua's room with his head as his lips formed a small smile. Confused, Ven followed him until they reached her door and carefully peered around the frame to see Sora bouncing on the bed with Aqua standing by the side.

Sora then tripped on the covers and flopped onto the bed. He flipped over, his back on the mattress, and reached his arms up to Aqua with a smile. Aqua giggled and grabbed his hands in between hers and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

Sora pulled his hands out and patted them against her cheeks,"Bubbles?"

Aqua smiled,"Bub?"

The little boy rolled over and beamed up at her,"Can we?"

Aqua nodded and pulled Sora off of the bed and into her arms. She hoisted him onto her side and held her right hand in front of her.

Ven slightly turned his head to Terra and whispered,"What does he mean by bubbles? What's she doing?"

"Because Aqua's a skilled mage, she's learned how to work with her magic and manipulate it," Terra explained," turns out she eventually managed to be able to manipulate blizzaga enough to create a sort of bubble effect."

As he finished explaining, Ven watched in amazement as Aqua blew onto her hand and several bubbles with a shiny, transparent look spread into the air. Aqua then bounced Sora in her arms as they both went around popping the bubbles.

A smile formed on Ven's lips as he watched them enjoy themselves and mess around.

"I think playfulness would be a better term to describe it."

 _~[***]~_

"After everything people have told us, this is something I didn't expect."

"Nice to know I'm not alone in that feeling."

Riku and Kairi stood at the entrance to the beach as they watched the scene before them. Deciding to have a small break, the group of companions had chosen to spend time by the beach in Destiny Islands. Upon arriving, both Riku and Kairi saw that they weren't the first ones.

Aqua and Sora had arrived first and were already by the water. What had Riku and Kairi staring in awe was the way they were spending the time.

Both mother and son were waist deep into the water and seemed to be splashing water at each other. The two were laughing and didn't seem to take notice of the new arrivals.

Kairi blinked in astonishment as she slightly leaned her head towards Riku, "Have you ever seen Aqua like that?"

Riku shook his head,"I've never seen or heard of anything like this."

The two cast a glance at each other when a shriek brought their attention back to the water. Surprise masked both of their faces when neither of the two individuals who were previously playing in the water were present. Kairi was about to call out for them when something broke through the surface of the water.

Aqua gasped for air as she shook her head. She brought her hands up to part the hair that now draped over her face. As she did so, Sora surfaced up from the water and shook his head, spraying water onto her. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Aqua smiled and let out a laugh. Sora smiled back and splashed more water in her direction.

Aqua retaliated and soon the two had returned to what they had previously been doing.

Riku let out a soft chuckle as Kairi sighed.

"Like mother like son."


End file.
